


The Unbearable Hunger (Hiatus)

by Your_Local_Hug_Dealer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #letAdrieneat2k16, #letadrieneat2k17, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien Has a Crush on Marinette, Adriens Cravings for Food, Angst, BIG CRUSH ON MARINETTE, Cat Puns, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chloe Brattyness, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cuties, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Emotional Roller Coaster, Extremely Slow to Update, F/M, Fangirl Screams of Joy, Fangirl Worthy, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, I LOVE COFFEE, I'm Sorry, I'm a nerd, Kissing, Like life is busy guys, Love, Mari is Understanding, MariChat is My OTP okay?, Marichat X (10 + 9), Marinette Is A Sweetheart, Math, Mostly from Adrien's Perspective, My First Fanfic, Protective Chat Noir, REALLY BUSY, Romance, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What is Air?, Why Did I Write This?, angsty adrien, bad bets, bakery fluff, cuteness, this ship is going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Hug_Dealer/pseuds/Your_Local_Hug_Dealer
Summary: Adrien is stuck in a depressing school, and misses his friends (and cookies). Once out of the school, he develops feelings for a certain pig-tailed baker girl. Knowing she is dating another guy, stays away. Unfortunately She is completely oblivious that the guy she is dating is a lying, untruthful, backstabber.





	1. Worst School Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Also all Comments and Feedback are welcome! Happy reading!

Adrien couldn't wait to get out of class.   
   
He had waited so long for this.   
   
\----------------------------------------------------   
   
Adrien had spent almost four months at a special school his father sent him to, saying that it would be "good for his education", they used an old building that the principal held the school in each year, it was the last couple of days until he would never have to come back.   
   
 He didn't want to stay another day in this place, it was depressing. Created to look like a box made of cold, colorless, cinderblock. The inside was worse, beige walls, plain white tile floor, no windows. It seemed like a mental asylum, or so Jeremy called it.    
   
Jeremy was the only one there who actually knew what the meaning of fun was. Being roommates, they were always joking around and goofing off. He had dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes. He was a little tanner than Adrien, 'cause he hung out in the sun more than he did.    
   
Adrien found out, on the first week of school, that he played the guitar, ukulele and basically anything with strings, and constantly got in trouble for playing the guitar too loud. Until finally, three months ago, one of the teachers, Mrs. Howley, took this guitar away. Not knowing he had secretly brought a ukulele, and played it all night long for revenge, with Adrien laughing at his stupid songs. Like 'I lost Grandma,' 'The Dancing Potato,' and 'The Porto Potty Dance.'    
   
The Porto Potty Dance was basically telling you about a man, who was at a baseball game and REALLY needed to go to the bath room. The poor guy finally reached the bathroom, but there was a line a mile long. So he ran to the Porto potties and there was a few people in line. He got in line and did the "Porto Potty Dance." Trying not to go to the bathroom in front of everyone, and did a little dance. It was the most hilarious thing he had heard in months. Jeremy kind of reminded him of home and his friends.   
   
He could imagine the teachers, students, and his friends all standing outside of his old school. Nino, awesome as always, standing at the front entrance. Right next to him was Ayla, his girlfriend, and Marinette. Marinette was goofy at times, and always stammered when he was around, but she was amazing in her own way.   
   
What was he thinking?   
   
He silently scolded himself for thinking about that, it made him homesick. He missed his house, his dad, Natalie, Gorilla, his bro Nino, Ayla, Marinette, his classmates…. Ladybug…   
   
" _Stay focused,"_ he told himself. _"And just maybe I might not get too lost."_  
   
\-----------------------------------------------   
   
After class he met up with Jeremy.   
   
Jeremy walked alongside him his red plaid shirt, over his gray tee, trailing behind him.   
   
"Class was SO boring," said Jeremy. "I mean who uses geography anyway? It's not like I will need it where I'm going."    
   
"Um, Geographers and sailors. And you never know when you might need it," Adrien said.   
   
"Oh come on. You know what I meant,'' he said. "And you know I don’t want to be a Geographer or sailor. Music is just calling my name 'Jeremy, come to me... Come Jeremy.'"   
   
Adrien laughed   
   
"Yeah right, and my name is Jagged Stone, and I would like you to join my band," Adrien said sarcastically between breaths.   
   
"I'm honored," Jeremy said.   
   
"Hey I'm going to study, in the dorm, wanna come or do you have any better plans?" Said Adrien.   
   
"Nah. I don’t need it," he said   
   
"Really? We've got a report to finish," said Adrien.   
   
"Well, on second thought. Maybe I might need to finish that report," Said Jeremy   
   
"'Come on, lets go," he said.   
   
On the way to their dorm, they walked past all the unsmiling, pale, vacant faces of their classmates. Only Jeremy and himself were new to the school, the rest had gone years here.   
   
Adrien was glad he was leaving soon. This place was strange....   
   
They finally made it into the dorm to finish up the report. Lucky for them Adrien was used to having too much homework to handle, kept them on track, and ahead. So all they had to do was finish the report and they were done, and the best part was they didn't have to present it! They just needed to turn it in.   
   
The report was about any mammal they choose. Adrien had chosen cats, he knew it was ironic and it was just too good to pass up. Plagg kept teasing him about it. Jeremy had chosen wolves, he said it was his favorite animal.   
   
\------------------------------------------------------   
   
Adrien and Jeremy spent hour after hour researching for their own papers. They occasionally helped each other out, but were too engrossed in their own at times.   
   
 Most of all it was BORING. At least Jeremy thought so complaining every now and then about the 'Hardships of Teenage Life,' but they finally finished the paper on time, and was able to catch some Z's before the alarm clock went off.   
   
\----------------------------------------------------   
   
They were running.   
   
Running like their lives were on the line.   
   
If they got there right then, they would be only 4 minutes late.   
   
It was the Door.   
   
"That DARN DOOR!" Adrien thought to himself, while turning the corner.   
   
The door to Adrien and Jeremy's dorm, was just bad luck ever since they got there.   
   
Adrien was the one to forget, he would have kicked himself for it, but he was too busy running for his life.   
   
"We can't be late," gasped Jeremy, who was becoming frantic.   
   
"We can't be late, WE CAN'T BE LATE," the ever so frantic Jeremy, choked.   
   
Adrien felt guilty, thinking back to earlier that morning...   
   
\--------------------------------------------------   
   
 _"Hey Agreste!" Jeremy shouted._  
  
 _"What?" Answered Adrien._  
  
 _"Did you forget to leave the door unlocked tonight? I thought you wanted to get there early!"_  
  
 _"What?!"_  
  
 _Adrien ran to the door, and tried to use his key to unlock it._  
  
 _This was a constant trouble for the two boys._  
  
 _Yes, the key went in, but it didn't turn._  
  
 _The lock was stuck._  
  
 _"Oh no, no, no, no!" Adrien yelled, while trying to force the key to turn._  
  
 _"Come on! WORK!!" Adrien yelled again._  
  
 _Finally after a few minutes of trying, the lock finally turned and set them free._  
  
 _"GO, GO, GO!!!" They had both screamed, sprinting down the hall._  
  
 _To their almost certain doom._  
   
\-----------------------------------------------   
   
Finally rounding the last corner, they reached the door.   
   
They stopped and stood there for a minute to catch their breath.   
   
Jeremy opened the door and they tiptoed to their seats, not attracting that much attention.   
   
Luckily Mrs. Howley didn't notice their absence, and they had successfully completed their homework in time.   
   
They turned in their report and sat down.   
   
\--------------------------------------------------   
   
He was overjoyed when the school bell rang.   
   
He couldn't help but smile as he was walking out of the school for the last time, holding his bags tightly.   
   
He called Nathalie to pick him up.   
   
_"Hello? Who is this?"_ She said.   
   
"Hi Nathalie! It's Me! Adrien!" He said happily.   
   
_"Oh! Adrien! Oh I missed you!"_ Said Nathalie.   
   
Wow.   
   
That was touching.   
   
"Yeah! I missed you too! I'm finally out of School!" He said. "Oh and by the way, I NEVER want to come here again." He said jokingly.   
   
_"Ok!"_ She laughed. _"I'm going to go pick you up right now!"_ That was one of the first times he had ever heard her laugh!   
   
"Ok! See you then! Bye!" Said Adrien.   
   
It had been nice to hear her voice, it had been such a long time.   
   
He turned to Jeremy, whom was waiting till he was done talking on the phone to speak.   
   
"So," said Adrien.   
   
"So," Said Jeremy.   
   
"When is your--" Adrien was cut off short at the sound.   
   
*BEEP BEEP*   
   
They both turned to see a cherry, red Ferrari waiting.   
   
"Welp that's for me! So.. Um..." Said Jeremy.   
   
"Here," Said Adrien, handing him a piece of paper.   
   
"That’s my cell phone number, text me ok?" He said.   
   
"Yeah! Here's mine," Said Jeremy, handing Adrien a piece of paper.   
   
"I'll talk to you later!" He said   
   
"Yeah bye!" Said Jeremy as he ran toward the car.   
   
Adrien watched his new friend get into the car and drive away.   
   
\-----------------------------------------------   
   
Three hours.   
   
Three hours he had been waiting for Nathalie to pick him up.   
   
He had been dozing off when he heard the familiar honk of the horn.   
   
He stood to see a smiling Nathalie looking at him.   
   
He picked up his bags and walked over.   
   
Then something happened he hadn't expected.   
   
She hugged him.   
   
She _Hugged_ him.   
   
But as fast as she had hugged him, she pulled away.   
   
"Alright, let's get into the car. Gorilla is waiting." She said. Going back to her old self, but he could still see she was happy to have him back.   
   
He climbed into the limousine, and sat down. Resting his bags on the floor board.   
   
Nathalie climbed into the front seat, and buckled up.   
   
"Let's go." Nathalie said in a serious tone.   
   
"Good to have you back sir." Said Gorilla before stepping on the gas pedal.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is home for the first time in months. And goes to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to make this one, so I started right after I posted the first chapter. By the way sorry guys if this one is a little shorter, but I hope I made up for it with 'dorky Adrien.' Also Warning it does start slow, but I guarantee it will get better next chapter. And I'm writing this on my school break week so next week I MIGHT not be able to post or work on the next chapter. So I apologize in advance.  
> Again all comments and feedback are welcome!

Adrien was home.   
   
He was home!   
   
He didn't realize it before, but he really missed that house.   
   
The large front gate, the massive entry. Heck he even missed the depressing portrait of him and his ever frowning father.   
   
Oh and his room! His gigantic bedroom windows, video games, rock wall. Large, comfortable bed....   
   
Ah his bed...   
   
He stared at it for awhile then, unable to wait any longer, ran and leaped onto his bed.   
   
Ah the soft mattress, the comforter, the cool sheets.   
   
It was good to be home.   
   
\-----------------------------------   
   
After unpacking, (which took FOREVER) Adrien looked at the clock.   
   
9:56 pm   
   
Wow. Did it really take him that long?   
   
Nathalie came in, as she always did at this time, telling him he should probably start getting ready for bed. Which usually meant "Get ready NOW."   
   
So he did as he was told and got ready for bed.   
   
Once in bed, he drifted into a dreamless, blissful sleep.   
   
\---------------------------------   
   
Adrien's wonderful sleep came to an abrupt stop as the alarm clock went off.   
   
He groaned, stretched, and swung his legs over the side of his bed.   
   
After changing into his daily clothes. Black t-shirt with yellow, green, and purple stripes across the middle, a pair of casual, baby blue jeans with a belt, white jacket, and his comfortable orange sneakers. He walked to breakfast.   
   
He was alone. As usual.   
   
He had a delicious meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, milk, with a side of loneliness.   
   
He couldn't wait to get to school, see his friends, talk, and just hang around.   
   
A voice broke the silence.   
   
"Time to go Adrien." It was Nathalie, coming out of the doorway beside him.   
   
"Alright," said Adrien as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.   
   
He was ecstatic going to school.   
   
Four months he had wanted to go to school.   
   
Four months he had wanted to see his friends.   
   
Four months he had waited to her smile.   
   
Ladybug's smile.   
   
The smile that made his heart flutter at the sight, the smile that lit up the sky at night, the smile that had won his heart forever. Or so he thought it did.   
   
He had almost skipped to the car with joy. Almost. Seeing the stern look on Nathalie's face.   
   
Adrien happily hopped into the car.   
   
He had a good feeling about today.   
   
\---------------------------------------------------------   
   
The limo came to a stop in front of the school.   
   
Adrien, trying to leave the car as fast as possible, darted out of the car and toward the school.   
   
"Thanks!" He yelled to Nathalie and Gorilla, while running up the front steps.   
   
When he reached the door, he was tackled in a hug.   
   
All he could see was blue.   
   
"Bro! I missed you man!" Said the boy.   
   
He knew that voice anywhere.   
   
"NINO! I missed you too!" Adrien said, hugging him back.   
   
He pulled away, revealing Nino's face. Coffee brown skin, ember eyes, black glasses, and dark oak colored hair.   
   
"Hey Alya! Get over here! NOW!!" Nino yelled.   
   
"What?" Alya said, turning around.   
   
"Oh my gosh! Adrien!" She squealed, running toward him. Her chocolate skin shining, black glasses glinting, and hazel eyes sparkling.   
   
She embraced him in a bone-crushing hug.   
   
For a minute he couldn't breathe.   
   
"Al stop your going to kill him," laughed Nino.   
   
"Fine," she said, pulling away to give Nino a pout. "But he is lucky Mari's late, otherwise she would have killed him."   
   
"True, true. But right now we have to get to--" Nino was cut off by a shout.   
   
"Hey Alya!" The voice said.   
   
They all turned to see a girl with midnight hair, shining sapphire eyes, and bright pink cheeks.   
   
"Adrien?" Marinette said. "Adrien!!" She said, running up to them and giving Adrien a big hug.   
   
Ok. Big was an understatement, she absolutely _crushed_ him.   
   
While trying to figure out how to breathe, Nino and Alya just stood there laughing.   
   
"Hi," Adrien groaned.   
   
"Oh! Sorry!" Marinette said, and pulled away quickly, so Adrien could catch his breath.   
   
"It's ok." He said.   
   
"Well since you’re here." She said.   
   
"I might as well give you a proper 'Welcome Back Present'" she said, handing him a bag with her parents bakery logo on the front.   
   
"Thanks!" He said, gratefully taking the bag.   
   
Before opening the gift he analyzed it, trying to find out what it was without opening. Finally curiosity got the better of him and he opened it, revealing a bag full of cookies, cupcakes, macaroons and other candies and sweets.   
   
"Wow! Thanks Mari!" Adrien said with a bright smile.   
   
She smiled back. That amazing smile.   
   
He caught himself staring and shook it off.   
   
What was he thinking? Shure she had an incredible smile, but something about it made his stomach do somersaults.   
   
Snap out of it Agreste!   
   
He shook his head again.   
   
"Is something wrong?" Asked Alya.   
   
"Oh no, no. It's nothing" He said.   
   
"O-k? Well lets get to class, roll-call starts soon." Said Nino.   
   
"Alright," Adrien said, following Nino and Alya to class.   
   
As he was about to sit down a squeal pierced his ears.   
   
"Aaaaaddrreekkiinnzzz!!!!"   
   
A bloodcurdling screech, and which Adrien oh so dreaded.   
   
Chloe came at him with the force of an ox. He stumbled backward as she plowed into him, slamming a kiss on his cheek.   
   
A thousand voices screamed in his head all at once. Like _"Keep calm Agreste, Chloe is my friend. Even if she never gives me my personal space."_ _"It was only the cheek, if she had actually kissed me on the lips I would really be mad."_ and  _"Deep breath Agreste."_  
   
He took a deep breath, then smiled.   
   
"Hi Chloe! It's good to see you again!" He said.   
   
"Oh! It's so good to have you back Adriekinz!" She said   
   
"And the return of Adriekinz... Great..." He thought.   
   
"You too! Oh roll-call is starting!" Said Adrien. "Let's get to our seats."   
   
"Ok! We'll talk after class!" She said.   
   
And they took their seats.   
   
And roll-call began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want the next chapter please do tell me! And tell me your thoughts on this chapter. It really helps!


	3. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Adrien learns the truth on what's going on between Marinette and that coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long, it's still school break so naturally I'm booked. I hope you guys like it! And Comments and Feedback are always welcome! Happy reading!
> 
> Ps. This one is a little short so I'm sorry about that.

The first few school weeks flew by at the speed of light. 

 

Everything seemed just fine. 

 

No akuma attacks, usual amount of homework, hanging out with his friends, return of photoshoots, new designs for him to model. But two things seemed off to Adrien. 

 

One Marinette. 

 

Marinette could, for the first time, actually talk to him. Not saying that was a bad thing, but here's the catch. 

 

She kept disappearing from time to time. Usually on Fridays or Saturdays. Always saying she needed to go to the coffee shop down the road. Also he kept hearing Alya say that Marinette has "Moved on." Moved on from what? 

 

Strange. 

 

Every time he wanted to ask why she went to the coffee shop and why or what she had "Moved on" from, he stopped himself. Having a strange feeling in his gut, and he just couldn't bring himself to ask her. 

 

So eventually he gave up and continued life as if nothing had ever happened, but man was it hard. 

 

He convinced himself that she was just going for coffee or something, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was up... something important.. 

 

Two Ladybug 

 

He hadn't seen Ladybug since he had arrived, and that made him uneasy. 

 

When he asked Alya where she might have gone, she had only said that "she hadn't disappeared at all." But that couldn't be true. Could it? He had asked her again and she said that she sees her all the time on patrols, soaring above the city. 

 

Weird... Very weird... 

 

\----------------------------------- 

 

It was Sunday afternoon, Nino, Alya, Marinette and himself were at the park. 

 

Those four had become really close over the last few days, always hanging out, helping with homework or questions. 

 

They were talking about the history research they had to do when Mari's phone chimed. 

 

"Oops. Sorry guys I've got to go." She said, rising from the bench on which they had all been sitting. 

 

"What?" They had all groaned. 

 

"Why?" Adrien said. 

 

"Someone is waiting for me at the coffee shop. See ya!" She said, jogging away. 

 

"But who is waiting at the coffee shop? Alya do you know?" he said. 

 

"Oh she hasn't told you yet?" She said 

 

"No. Told me what?" He asked. 

 

Alya and Nino exchanged nervous glances. 

 

"What?" Adrien said, a little scared. 

 

"Um... I think you should ask Mari. I don't know how to tell you, to be honest." Alya said. "I'll tell her you want to know, but Adrien. Let her tell you in her own time, ok?" 

 

"Um ok... Is it serious? Did she do something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He said. 

 

"Oh no! No! Nothing's wrong, I can assure you that bro." Said Nino. 

 

"Ok. I promise to let Mari tell me in her own time." Said Adrien, hoping he could keep the promise completely. 

 

"Alright then! Now that’s all settled, back to history!" Said Alya, adding once she saw the disappointed look on the guys faces. "And we can hang out at the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. Of course if you want--" 

 

"YES!" Both boys yelled in unison. 

 

They all laughed at themselves for being so goofy. 

 

Then they strolled toward the Dupian-Chengs. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

 

*DING DING DING* 

 

The school bell rang, vibrating through the classroom. 

 

Adrien walked into the classroom with Nino that Monday morning. He had been waiting for the right moment to ask Marinette what was going on, but to him it didn't seem like the right time. Staying true to his promise, he didn't bother Mari about it and minded his own business. 

 

 _He spent the last few days hanging with Marinette playing video games, chatting, and just having fun in general. He had learned a whole lot about her then. Like how much she admired his dad, being a designer and her fashion ideas, that she could make a_ ** _mean_** _cupcake._  

 

Roll-call started. _Time and time again she would leave for the coffee shop saying she "needed to go." He had always been disappointed when she said that. Like a building was being built on top of his chest, one brick at a time. Every time the word 'go' was mentioned, one brick would be added to the painful, ever-growing pile. Yet he had no idea why._  

 

"Present" He said as Madame Bustier called his name. His thoughts were filled with images of Ladybug, soaring above the city. Marinette and food crossed his mind from time to time. How can he focus on what to say to Ladybug when Marinette is always bombarding his thoughts. 

 

 _"Think man think,"_ he told himself. _"Where are we? Page five? Ok."_  

 

 _\----------------------------------------------------_  

 

It had been a week since his promise to Nino and Alya. 

 

Nino, Alya, Marinette and himself were having dinner at a hamburger place. 

 

When, once again, Mari's phone chimed. Signaling that doom was already apon them. 

 

She picked up her phone and made a face, like "Oh...that time already? Darn," and looked at them with a sympathetic smile. 

 

"Sorry guys, I've got to go." She said, standing up. 

 

"Again?" Alya said with a sigh. 

 

"Yeah! Like how many times are you going to go that coffee shop?" Nino said. 

 

"If you'd prefer if he came to me. Well I'll ask." She said with a sly smile. 

 

"Fine. But don't get _too_ weird," He said. 

 

"What are all you guys talking about?" Said the very puzzled Adrien. 

 

"Oh! Um..." Said Marinette. "Um.. I'll show you next time, if possible.." 

 

"Possible for what?" He said. 

 

"You'll see. Well! I've got to go! Can't be late! Bye guys!" She said, running out the door. 

 

"Ok... I'll wait" Adrian said quietly. 

 

 _I'll wait._  

 

 _\-------------------------------------------_  

 

 _Three days he waited._  

 

For three days he had waited patiently for an explanation. For three days he had waited for her to speak to him about it, to tell him something's wrong. But she acted as if nothing was wrong. 

 

He was hanging out with Marinette that Friday night, playing Mega Strike III. When he heard a very distinct sound, scary almost. 

 

 ***VROOM VROOM***  

 

"Oh! That's him!" Said Mari, excitedly running down the stairs. 

 

"What? Who is 'Him?'" He called, following her down the stairs. 

 

Right as he reached the end of the staircase, she opened the door. Revealing a brown-haired, brown-eyed boy. About a few inches higher than him. 

 

"It's good to see you! She said, embracing him and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

 

Adrien, being very surprised at this, obviously said. 

 

"Uh. Wha? Who? What? Huh?" 

 

"Oh! Adrien," said Mari turning to him. "This is someone I want you to meet!" 

 

"This is my _boyfriend_ , Frederick Pawley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me on what you guys thought of this chapter, it always helps!


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Marinette's Perspective, she meets her future boyfriend. And not-so-bro talk between the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! School is back and is being mean to me, so sorry if its a little late. Again comments and feedback is welcome! Happy Reading!!

_Marinette was feeling terrible._  

 

 _It had been a hard day. First Adrien had left for his school and she hadn't been able to say goodbye. Second she had been put in charge of the bakery for half the day and utterly failed, she had messed up on rush-hour by overcooking the cupcakes and the macaroons_ ** _and_** _the cookies._  

 

 _Marinette felt like a failure._  

 

 _She had just been walking down the street, when she saw a large Blackboard sign that said "Casey's Coffee Now Open!"_  

 

 _Marinette took a look inside, now interested._  

 

 _She was greeted with a warm smile from one of the cashiers._  

 

 _"Hello! Welcome to Casey's Coffee! Can I get you anything?" He said pleasantly._  

 

 _"Hi. Do you sell mint lattes?" She asked._  

 

 _"We sure do! Would you like one?" Said the cashier._  

 

 _"Sure. Could I get some whipped cream on top of that?" Asked Marinette._  

 

 _"Sure thing! It will be done shortly!" He said._  

 

 _She found a nice, quiet table near the window._  

 

 _After a couple of minutes the cashier announced._  

 

 _"Your coffee is ready!" And walked toward her._  

 

 _"Thanks" she said with a half-hearted smile, taking the coffee gratefully._  

 

 _"Hey. Are you okay?" He said, concerned._  

 

 _"Yeah. Just... Just had a rough day that’s all..." Marinette said. "Thank you though."_  

 

 _"Yeah. Me too. We just started this business and we're trying to get on our feet, ya know?" Said the cashier._  

 

 _"Yeah. I know." She said._  

 

 _"So hey what's your name?" He asked._  

 

 _"Hm... Marinette. And yours?" She said._  

 

 _"Frederick Pawley, friends call me Fred." He said._  

 

 _"Nice to meet you Frederick," said Marinette._  

 

 _\-------------------------------------------------------------_  

 

 _"Ha ha! Fred that was awful!" Said Marinette jokingly._  

 

 _"Hey! For you information I was amazing!" Said Fred._  

 

 _For his break, Marinette had invited Fred to come to the park with her._  

 

 _Fred was an incredible friend. He was always there for her when things went sour. He understood her, had been there. He was always nearby when something was wrong, he was there when Alya was on her dates with Nino._  

 

 _It had been a month since Adrien left, and Fred was lik_ _e a repair kit for her broken heart. Putting it back together, piece by piece. And she really appreciated it, him._  

 

 _\----------------------------------------------------------_  

 

 _Two months from their meeting. Marinette was sitting in Casey's Coffee, talKing to Fred._  

 

 _It was 9:00 at night, but they didn't care. They were in too deep a conversation. Until..._  

 

 _"Hey Marinette." Said Fred seriously._  

 

 _"Yes." She said, trying to recover from the wave of giggles that had hit her only moments ago._  

 

 _"Um... I.. I want to ask you something." He said._  

 

 _She could tell he was nervous. By the way he spoke, by the way he moved and shook._  

 

 _"Yes," said Marinette._  

 

 _"Uh... Would you uh.... Would you.... Well I was wondering if you.... If you... If you would like to..." He said, strugglingly._  

 

 _"Would you like to go out with me?" said Fred, more of a shout. He had his eyes closed and forced it out._  

 

 _"Yes." She said._  

 

 _What?_  

 

 _He looked up to see her smiling at him._  

 

 _"Yes." She said again, as a response to his shocked face._  

 

 _What?_  

 

 _He blinked._  

 

 _"R-really? You- you'll go out with me?" He asked._  

 

 _"Of course!" Said Marinette, standing up. "When will you pick me up?"_  

 

 _"Um... Next Friday? Eight?" He said._  

 

 _"Well you know where to find me! Bye see you then!" She called, running out the door._  

 

 _\----------------------------------------------------------------_  

 

"This is my _boyfriend_ , Fredrick Pawley." She said. 

 

Adrien's eyes seemed to grow larger in size. 

 

"Oh," he said. 

 

"Yeah! Oh Freddy, look at me I'm a mess! Hold on for just one minute. I need to get dressed!" Said Marinette, pulling away. 

 

"Oh come on. You look fine!" Said Fred with a playful smile. 

 

"Oh but I insist! I'll just be in and out." She said climbing the stairs. 

 

"Plus it will give you two a chance to talk!" 

 

They looked at each other for a second. 

 

"Soooo..." Said Fred. 

 

"So. How you doing?" Said Adrien. 

 

"Doing good. You?" He said. 

 

"Good," said Adrien. "So your Mari's boyfriend huh?" 

 

The word _boyfriend_ seemed to give him heartburn. 

 

"Yep. She is amazing," Fred said dreamily. 

 

"Yeah, she is nice," he said. 

 

 _"Hey guys! I'll be down in a second,"_ called Marinette from upstairs. 

 

"Hey Fred, one last thing. Take care of her." Said Adrien. 

 

"Huh?" He said. 

 

"Ok guys! I'm back!" Said Marinette, coming down the stairs. 

 

Did Marinette have sparkles around her, or was it just his imagination? 

 

Her hair was in high pig-tails. She was wearing a silk red blouse, the sleeves going down to her elbows. The shirt was tucked into her cotton black skirt. 

 

"Wow..." Adrien breathed. 

 

"What do you think?" She asked. 

 

"You look...Spectacular!" He said. 

 

"Thanks!" She said with a bright smile. "Well we've got to go now!" 

 

"Bye Adrien!" She called, walking out the door. 

 

Fred started to follow then stopped and turned. 

 

"I will," he said. 

 

That put Adrien's mind at ease. But little did he know, Fred had walked out the door... 

 

_With his fingers crossed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just think. All of Adrien's jealousy in this chapter is just the tip of the iceberg of what is to come... ;)  
> Btw me and my amazing sister have been working on Marinette's out fit and I posted it on Twitter for all of your enjoyment. But I want you to keep n mind that I do not have any of those fancy smancy stuff for drawing on computers. So this is a hand made drawing and if you don't like it, that's ok. I'm not the best artist anyway! So here you go!  
> https://twitter.com/TheSupremeJoke/status/795299415942725632


	5. Hardship and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see, from Frederick's perspective, what he unintentionally plotted. And Marinette is in a world of agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about me not posting lately, but as you all should know school is giving me a huge beat down right now. So I made this chapter a little longer, just for you guys! Also I wont be able to post or even work on the next chapter for the next 3 to 5 days. Sorry. As always comments and feedback are welcome! 
> 
> Ooh! One more thing! For all the new readers I'm not quite fond of the amounts of swearing in the comments.. Cause kids read this, I've actually recommended this Fanfiction to some kids I know that watch Miraculous Ladybug. And I completely agree with what you guys are saying in the comments, but please replace the curse words with something like Freaking or gosh even better goodness. I'm sorry about this, but I would really appreciate it! Thank you! Please continue reading! :)
> 
> Ps. I challenge you! The reader to comment down below your thoughts and suggestions! You really don't have to.. But it helps so so much!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Fred was tired of waiting. 

 

He wanted to let _her_ down easy. 

 

That it was a dare. 

 

That it all was fake. 

 

That he could walk away with no regrets. 

 

But he knew that wasn't possible, for him to tell _her_. 

 

Sure she was a pretty girl, but what about Rebecca? 

 

The one he adored. 

 

How did it come to this? Why? 

 

This would hurt _her_. Break _her_ heart. 

 

Why hadn't he seen it sooner? 

 

He should have never agreed... 

 

Three months ago... 

 

\----------------------------------------- 

 

Fred's friend had come over to the coffee shop after-hours, to talk to him and hang out. 

 

When they got to _the_ subject. **Dating**  

 

" _Dude have you gotten a girlfriend yet? Because if you haven't. Get one_." Said his pal Thomas. 

 

" _I know. I know. I'm trying_." Said Fred. 

 

" _Ha! No you're not. Your stalling, waiting for you lady-friend Rebec-_ " 

 

Fred slapped a hand over Tom's mouth. 

 

" _Shush! I don't like talking about it in public!_ " He hissed. 

 

It was true. Fred did have a HUGE crush on Rebecca. 

 

She worked there with him in the coffee shop. She helped out a lot, helped him make coffee and scones. 

 

Rebecca Spencer was beautiful. With those glistening brown eyes, dark black hair that was always pulled into a loose bun, silky chocolate skin. 

 

Incredible. 

 

" _Uh. Dude? You zoned out. Again._ " Said Thomas. 

 

" _Huh? Oh sorry Tom._ " Said Fred. 

 

" _Man are you going to ask her out or not?_ " He said 

 

" _No! I can't do that! It would be weird_." Said Fred. 

 

" _Ok...Hm..._ " Said Tom, thinking. 

 

" _Why don’t you trick her?_ " He said. 

 

" _WHAT? What do you mean 'trick her_ '" asked Fred, puzzled. 

 

Fred knew that Thomas was the kind of guy who always got himself, and often others, into trouble. But tricking Rebecca? That was crossing the line. 

 

" _What I mean is: make her jealous._ " He replied. 

 

" _Make her jealous?! Why!? How!?_ " Said Fred, shocked. 

 

" _Because if you make her jealous, that means she likes you too! And then you dump whoever your with! Simple, it’s a win-win!_ " Said Thomas. 

 

" _No. It’s a good idea, but no_." Said Fred. 

 

" ** _I dare you_**." He said. 

 

" _What_?" Asked Fred. 

 

" _Since you’re such a chicken, ask out a random girl. Be her boyfriend. I dare you. Unless.. Your not man enough_ -" 

 

" _I'll do it_ " said Fred. 

 

" _Good! Now you can move on!_ " He said. 

 

 _Little did I know.. That that dare would lead exactly were Thomas predicted._  

 

\------------------------------------------- 

 

Fred was on night-shift tonight with Rebecca. One month after making Marinette his "Official Girlfriend." 

 

He just finished cleaning the dishes when someone tapped on his shoulder. 

 

He turned to see a pair of beautiful eyes staring into his. 

 

"R-Rebecca? I-is there something wrong?" He asked, trying to steady his voice. It wasn't often she got this close to him. 

 

"Uh.... Yes..." She replied. 

 

"W-what is it?" He inquired, still uneasy from how close she was. 

 

"Um.. I-I have... I have to.. I... I have to tell y-you something," said the ever stuttering Rebecca. 

 

"O-ok... I'm listening..." He replied. 

 

"Ok.. I... I... I think... I think I..." she said, stuttering. Yet slowly getting closer... 

 

"I... I think I.... I. I think I l-lo..." She continued, still getting ever so close. 

 

"I-I think I l-love you." Said Rebecca, looking into his eyes. 

 

 _WHAT_  

 

"W-what?" He said, almost a whisper. 

 

"I think I love you. Fred." She said. 

 

 _"WHAT!??!? HOW!?!?! WHY?!?! WHEN?!? WHA!?!?!?!?!" His mind screamed._  

 

"R-really?" He said in disbelief. 

 

"Yes," she answered simply. 

 

"M-me too," He said, leaning down slowly. 

 

"But what about Marinette?" She whispered, tilting her head up. 

 

"She'll be fine" he answered, slow closing in on her lips. 

 

Then she grabbed his face, and pulled him toward her. Pressing a kiss on his lips. 

 

And he kissed her back. 

 

 _It was their little secret. Until two months later...._  

 

\------------------------------------ 

 

 _I will._  

 

Those words echoed through his mind, over and over. 

 

Did he really just _lie_ to Adrien? 

 

Wow... That's cold.. 

 

 _"Not now! This is not the time for guilt. You tell her_ _tonight_ _.."_ He told himself. 

 

\------------------------------------ 

 

 _He failed._  

 

He didn't tell her... 

 

They had a wonderful dinner at some Italian restaurant. 

 

But.. 

 

He couldn't tell her... She looked so... 

 

 _Happy.._  

 

Why had he done this? 

 

To her? To _himself_... 

 

"Bye Freddy! Are you still up for Saturday night? 8:30? The Garden?" Marinette asked, running up the steps toward her house. 

 

"Uh.. Yeah! Yeah.." He replied. 

 

"Alright! See you then Freddy!" She called, closing the door. 

 

He sighed. 

 

 _Why?_  

 

\------------------------------- 

 

Saturday night. 8:15. Tuileries Garden 

 

He had been waiting since eight o'clock... 

 

Where was she? 

 

Taken it was only 8:15, but still. 

 

He had to tell her TONIGHT. 

 

And all he needed was confidence. 

 

So he just waited. 

 

And waited. 

 

And waited. 

 

It was 8: 25 when he heard something stir behind him. 

 

He turned around to see... 

 

"Rebecca?" He said. 

 

"What are you doing here!?" He pressed urgently. She could arrive at any moment. 

 

"I wanted to see you! Have you told her yet?" Asked Rebecca, walking toward him. 

 

 _8:26_  

 

"No.. But I'm trying!" He told her. 

 

"Are you really?" She asked, just inches from his face. 

 

"To tell the truth? No" He said. 

 

He kissed her, and she kissed back. 

 

 _8:27_  

 

 _8:28_  

 

He hears something, but ignores it. 

 

 _8:29_  

 

It's louder now, Rebecca notices and pulls away. 

 

His eyes are still closed when he hears Rebecca gasp. 

 

"Huh?" He turns, and immediately regrets it. 

 

"Marinette..." He breathes. 

 

She was standing right there, watching. 

 

There was tears in her bright blue eyes. 

 

She only stays a minute, staring at them. 

 

Then she turns and runs away. 

 

\--------------------------------------- 

 

She hurtled down the street. 

 

Marinette didn't care where she was going, just as long as it was _away_. 

 

Away from the inescapable horror. 

 

The horror of pain, heartache. 

 

But she couldn't escape. 

 

And she knew it. 

 

Marinette rushed through the crowd, the tears in her eyes blinding her way across the Pont Royal Bridge. 

 

Until she hit something. 

 

Someone. 

 

She could tell it was someone, the ever nurturing warmth of their body, and the groan that escaped their mouth. 

 

She buried her face in their chest, and sobbed. 

 

She sobbed for a few minutes before they hugged her, and patted her on her head and back. 

 

Then the dam broke. 

 

She cried her heart out in their arms. 

 

She didn't care who it was, just as long as they were _there_. 

 

But little did she know that the man she ran into.... 

 

Was her Partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If your still here after this chapter I'm sorry about the angst, but there is fluff *cough* and angst *cough* in the future! Also sorry about the cliff-hanger, that's my fault. Don't forget to comment down below your thoughts (in a kid friendly manner please) and suggestions on the chapter! Thanks for reading! Talk to you guys soon!
> 
> Ps. The art for sad Marinette is coming soon... Sorry..


	6. Something New in the Hearts of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!  
> O. M. GOODNESS. I am SO SORRY! I know its been 2 months since the last chapter and I feel so guilty! :( My life is so hard right now and I didn't have time for writing the Fanfiction. Please forgive me! :( So I just (stupidly) stopped doing my homework and wrote this entire chapter tonight (I know, its going to bite me in the blubber later). Plus I have exams coming up at my school on the 6th! So I may not have time to write during that time period. But all the days after that I'm sure I'm free to write all I want! (Unless my mom gives me homework that I probably don't actually have or my grandmother giving me chores to do) I hope you enjoy this short chapter! Comments of all sorts are welcome with open arms!

Adrien had no idea what was going on. 

 

Not hours ago, he was standing in his room. Depressed, as usual. Wanting more freedom, he transformed into his alter-ego and exited his home. 

 

Taking a unnecessary patrol, then BOOM. 

 

This beautiful girl smashes into his chest, and starts crying. 

 

What. The. Heck? 

 

First question: Who was she? 

 

Second question: Why was she crying? 

 

More questions clouded his brain. Like: "What was she doing here in the middle of the night, all alone?" And "Why was she dressed so fashionably?" 

 

The (insanely) beautiful girl's heartbroken gasps brought him back to reality. 

 

He felt **_everything._** He felt her hands grip onto his suit as the sobs racked through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. He felt the warm tears coming from her eyes, dripping down his suit. He felt her pain hidden in her voice as she cried, which stabbed his heart with every shaking movement. Every heartbreaking sob that ripped from her throat. **_Everything_**. 

 

And it _hurt_. 

 

It hurt _so_ bad. 

 

He wrapped his arms around her petite frame, regardless of who she was, and rubbed soothing circles into her back and head. Whispering kind things to her: "It's alright", "your safe", "everything is okay".  

 

She clung to him like he was her lifeline. 

 

Adrien didn't realize he was crying too, until his vision started to blur. 

 

"Hey," he said to the mysterious girl, "let's go sit down, okay?" 

 

She only nodded. 

 

He guided her, gently taking her hand in his the other on her back, to a bench nearby. 

 

"What's wrong?" Adrien asked gently, not wanting to press her. 

 

She hadn't looked up at him once, and it was starting to worry him. 

 

Wait 

 

It shouldn't be worrying him at all! He didn't even know who she was! But that was selfish thinking, she needed someone. She needed him. It didn't matter who in the world she was. Even if she was Chloe! 

 

"I-I.." She stuttered, voice cracking. 

 

"It's okay," he said, "You don't have to tell me." 

 

"I'm sorry," She said. 

 

"What? W-what for?" He asked, confused. 

 

"I-I'm sorry for this. I sh-shouldn't h-have done that. I-it was rude." The mysterious girl said, shaking her curly mop of black hair. 

 

"No, no! Don't apologize! Your upset, I understand." Adrien said kindly. 

 

"Y-you do?" She hiccuped, raising her gaze slightly, revealing crystal blue eyes. 

 

His breath hitched. 

 

" _Those eyes_ ," he thought, " _they are so familiar._ " 

 

"Well... What I don't understand is: why you are upset," he said. 

 

"Oh... Right.." She replied, looking down again. 

 

" _No! Don't look away again_!" His brain screamed. 

 

"Um...  I-I just f-found out th-that my-" Her voice cracking, " My b-boyfriend w-was ch-cheating o-on me." 

 

Tears trickled down her face once again. 

 

"Oh," he couldn't hide the sadness in his voice, "I'm so sorry." 

 

A bitter chuckle escaped her mouth 

 

"It's not like you cheated on me," she said, wiping her face. 

 

He carefully lifted her chin, curious to see who she was, and gasped. 

 

His green eyes were met with those familiar blues, midnight hair, a galaxy of freckles, and pink lips. 

 

Marinette 

 

"C-Chat Noir?" She asked in awe. 

 

"Marinette? F-Frederick cheated on you!?" He asked, rage building up in his chest. 

 

No. Not at Marinette, but at her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend? Weasel? Whatever he was now! 

 

"Y-yes." Mari said, nodding sadly. 

 

"How dare he! Why!?" He yelled, the rage unbearable now. 

 

"I-I don't kn-know." She sobbed, as another wave of tears struck. 

 

As suddenly his anger came, it vanished as he looked back down at the crying figure. 

 

"I.. I'm sorry," Adrien apologized, "I shouldn't have yelled like that." 

 

"It's alright." She said in between sobs. 

 

"No. It's not alright. I-I made you cry." He said. 

 

"I-it w-wasn't you," she sniffled, "It was him. It was Fredd- Frederick." 

 

He embraced her once again, this time it was for more than comfort. This time it was more meaningful. More than he could ever explain. 

 

"I'm so sorry," Adrien said. 

 

He wanted to do more for her. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, that Frederick would get what was coming to him, that he was here. 

 

But he just couldn't. 

 

So he poured every word, every emotion, everything into that hug. 

 

They clung to each other and cried. Cried till they felt like there were just no more tears left to cry. 

 

At least he did. 

 

Marinette cried longer than he would have expected. In fact, she cried herself to sleep on top of his shoulder. 

 

He only started to calm down when she feel asleep. Breathing softly onto his chest, which made him giddy for some _unknown_ reason. 

 

Couple of minutes later he decided it was getting late and they both needed to go home. 

 

After trying and failing at waking her up, he found himself on the way to her home. 

 

Jumping from roof to roof, the cold fall air sweeping his hair this way and that. Sending cold, but comforting, chills down his spine. The sweet smell of the bakery came into full effect as he landed onto Marinette's balcony. 

 

Deciding to be as quiet as he could, he stealthily slipped into her cozy pink room and set her gently upon the soft bed. 

 

Her pale, yet beautiful, face seemed to reflect the moonlight, filtering through the skylight above. Either because she was crying earlier or just how beautiful she was, Adrien didn't know. All he did know is that if he didn't leave now he might never leave. 

 

Left he did. 

 

When he reached his, exceedingly large, room, he immediately de-transformed and hit the hay. 

 

Literally. 

 

He jumped with all his might and landed with a loud: 'Kerplunk!' 

 

And he was asleep. 

 

But strangely, his dreams kept wandering to Marinette and her beauty. 

 

How her eyes shined in the moonlight, and how her hair was inky black against the sky, and her galaxy of freckles. 

 

For some odd reason, he didn't mind at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwuahahahahahahahaa!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave your opinion on this chapter down below. The support means the world and more to me! I apologize, again, for the lack of updates, but there are a WHOLE LOT more where that came from.


	7. Not a chapter, but please read

Hey guys, so first I'd like to apologize for the EXTREME lack of updates. I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to work on the next chapter. AND to make matters worse, just when I decided that I was going to start working on the next chapter: I go ice skating, slip, and hurt my arm. Yep, I'm a genius! Its nothing serious, just eternal bruising (which I did not know could happen). But my wrist hurts SO bad. On top of that, I've been going Christmas shopping NONSTOP. Which also makes it hard to write the next chapter. AND I have homework to do! HOMEWORK! That I have to finish before the 10th of January. AND my mom has been setting up stuff for me to do with almost everyone I know. But besides my crush ignoring me for the last couple of weeks and my wrist, I'm doing okay.

Last thing I want to do before I sign off (to let my wrist heal), is say: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. You guys have been nothing but supportive. I love you

Au revoir petits lecteurs


	8. The Aftermath part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry guys for not posting sooner! I have had just the craziest last couple of months. But I hope you enjoy this short chapter.

A faint, annoying noise came to Marinette's ears. 

 

It sounded like... Beeping? 

 

She opened her sore eyes and looked around, trying to recognize her surroundings. Her red-tinted eyes were met with her pink, cozy room. 

 

 _"How? I thought I was-"_   

 

A gentle sob escaped her mouth as the memories of last night filled Marinette's head. After harshly slapping her alarm off, Marinette continued to lay in bed while her cries of pain and sadness filled the room. Tikki lay on Marinette's cat pillow plush, silently crying with her. She knew that Mari needed time. Time to recover. 

 

"Marinette! Come down stairs! You are going to be late for school!" Sabine called from downstairs. "Marinette! Marinette is everything okay?" 

 

Faintly, Marinette heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Marinette?" Her mother called again. Marinette quickly stifled her crying and buried herself in the soft conforter of her bed. 

 

The sound of a trapdoor opening  and then a questioning voice. "Marinette?" Sabine called. 

 

"O-oh h-hi mom... Uh I'm.. I'm not feeling so good today..." Marinette answered. 

 

"Oh! Do you want to call in sick today? I'll call Mr. Damocles if you want," Sabine questioned. 

 

"Uh yeah.. That would be nice, mom. Th-thank you," she sniffled. 

 

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie. Do you want me to bring you breakfast?" Sabine said, comfortingly. 

 

"N-no. No thank you. I- I'm not hungry." Marinette answered. 

 

"Okay. Well, if you need anything just call me. Okay?" She said. 

 

Marinette nodded weakly, giving her mother a small smile as Sabine gently shut the trapdoor. As Sabine's footsteps receded downstairs, loneliness and despair seeped into Marinette. Causing broken sobs to, once again, rip through her aching throat. 

 

 _"WHY?!"_ Her mind screamed. _"WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH!? WHY DOES MY HEART ACHE?!"_  

 

"Why... Why.... I-I loved him, but.. I-I.. W-we.." She sobbed. 

 

Marinette curled up into a ball, sobbing her heart out. 

 

"I-it w-was my f-fault wa-wasn't it?" Marinette choked before she fell into a dreamless sleep. 

 

\------------------------------------------------ 

 

She isn't here. 

 

And honestly, I don't blame her. If I had gone through what Marinette went through I would be avoiding school too. But this wasn't like her, avoiding her friends. Especially Alya; Alya hasn't received any texts or any contact with Marinette at all.  

 

I wonder how she is doing.. What she is doing... 

 

"I hope she is okay.." I think out loud. 

 

"Aw c'mon man! Its Marinette we are talkin' about! I'm sure she is fine," said Nino. 

 

"Yeah! Her mom did say that she was feeling under the weather, but I'm sure all she needs is a little rest!" Replied Alya. 

 

"Heh.. Yeah." I said quietly. "Anyway, we should probably get to class.." 

 

We silently walked to Miss Bustier's class, sat down, and waited for her to begin class. After that, everything was a craze of classes, people, and chatting. But it felt wrong. Like something was missing. We all knew what it was, but just refused to acknowledge it. 

 

"Hey Adrien!" Alya said after the final bell rang. 

 

"Hm? Yes?" I answered. 

 

"Would you like to come with Nino and I to Marinette's place? Ya know, see how she is doing?" Alya replied quickly. 

 

"I would love to, but I will have to ask Father first," I said. 

 

"Geez you have to ask him for everything don't you?" Said Nino dully. 

 

"Yes," I said with an exasperated sigh. 

 

"Well go call him then!" Ordered Alya. 

 

"Yes Ma'am." I replied as I pulled out my phone and dialed Natalie's phone number. 

 

 _"Hello?"_  

 

"Oh. Hi Natalie, I was wondering if I could go visit a sick friend of mi-" 

 

 _"No."_ She replied. _"Any 'sick friend' is a friend you don't visit. Especially if you get sick, so no."_  

 

There was no reason to fight her, so I simply replied. "Okay," with a little sigh. "Thank you Natalie. Goodbye." I hung up the phone with another sigh. 

 

"Sorry guys," I said sadly. "Looks like I can't come today, but do tell me how she is doing and tell her to feel better soon for me." 

 

"Oh. Okay! We'll see you later Adrien!" Alya called from over her shoulder. 

 

"Yeah! Bye dude! Good luck with your Paps!" Nino said, following Alya to Marinette's house. 

 

"Bye!" I called. Then I let out a sigh. "Just a couple more hours Marinette.. Just a couple of hours.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I want to say I'm sorry for not posting the last couple of months. But I hope this made up for it. Well that is all! See you guys in the comments! *Crawls back into Fangirl hole*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So I hope you enjoyed my first ever Fanfic! Please give me feedback if you guys want the next chapter!


End file.
